Crystal Destiny Revised
by unspoiled rini
Summary: Usagi runs away to find a better life. she meets her brother her son (all grown up) and the reincarnations of the scouts' souls. the sequel to crystal destiny. rating subject to change
1. running

Hello minna Rini here bringing you the sequel to the prequel or better known as Crystal Destiny Shattered. I am thinking about changing the titles however from Crystal Destiny to C.D.S. and C.D.S. to Crystal Destiny Reborn. So tell me what you think and if I get enough reviews asking for it I will change the titles. Anyhoo this is going to be a Usa/Heero fic with minor Rilina bashing and major Mamour bashing. And Quatre is going to be majorly ooc.  
  
(/) (/) (=* *=) Disclaimer: I do not own either of these shows because If I did I would be (|||)(|||) rich beyond my wildest dreams. That and Mamour and Relina would not (|||)(|||) exist. Or if they did they would be in the loony bin. Anyhoo on with the story.  
  
CRYSTAL DESTINY SHATTERED.  
  
Usagi ran quickly through the dark wooded area of the park trying to put as much distance between her and Mamour's apartment as she could. Her breath came in sharp painful gasps. Her arms and legs were stiff and sore but she continued running until she came to an unfamiliar clearing. Exhausted Usagi fell to her knees trying to force air through her quickly bruising throat. She quickly took out the Ginzuishou as a dark storm cloud revealed a beautiful full moon. the moon-light struck the ginzuishou causing it to glow brightly. Usagi knowing this was her only chance started praying softly. The Ginzuishou glowed in response.  
  
"Onegai sacred Ginzuishou protected by the silver lunarian royal bloodline grant thy mistress a wish. Send me to a place where I will be loved and cherished. I beseech thee grant me this wish."  
  
The Ginzuishou flared in response enveloping Usagi in an unearthly light. In the back of her mind she could feel she and Mamour's link getting stronger which could mean one thing. Mamour was waking up.  
  
"Please hurry!" she begged the crystal. Above her head the storm clouds were getting bigger and blacker. The wind began blowing violently, pulling at her hair and clothes like a thousand blood thirsty demons. she knew Mamour was not happy to say the least. Usagi felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as a huge lightening bolt shot down from the heavens. She closed her eyes waiting for the 3000 bolts of pure power to hit her but none came. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at her surrounding. She was in a black void; evidently stuck between the dimensions of time and space. In the back of her mind she could feel a great strain on her mental link with Mamour. Usagi gasped in fear as she realized Mamour was holding her back through their link. She began to block her thoughts from him forming a temporary block on their link. Slowly the inky void begin to distort and Usagi felt a lurching feeling in her stomach; followed by hitting a hard concrete surface with a thud. Weakened by the numerous bruises on her body and from using such an extensive amount of energy she could no longer sustain the mind block. Almost immediately she was overcome with mental threats from Mamour.  
  
{You can't hurt me anymore Mamour. I'm in a different place in a different time. You'll never be able to find me.}  
  
{That's where you're wrong my Usako.}  
  
Usagi could barely hear him but she could feel the maliciousness of his thoughts.  
  
{As long as our link is still active no matter how faint I will always be able to find you. And you can't use the silver crystal. Because if you do I will be able to pinpoint your exact location and teleport right to you.}  
  
Usagi eyes widened if shock. She knew he was right and there was nothing she could do. She could sense Mamour's smugness as he waited for her reply.  
  
{You know Usako if you come back right now I'll forgive you. I won't even punish you. I promise.}  
  
{I'd rather burn in jigoku first} she said as calmly as possible.  
  
{That.} he snarled {can easily be arranged} as he broke the connection.  
  
Usagi held her head in her hands as she pondered the hopelessness of the situation. Usagi sighed she wouldn't get anything done just sitting there. Shakily she got up to her feet. A wave of dizziness washed over her causing her to fall back to the ground. She could feel the darkness quickly closing in around her. Usagi desperately tried to fight off the coming darkness but was losing. As the darkness slowly took over her Usagi saw a halo of flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you made it here safe hime." Said a deep voice.  
  
The last thought in Usagi head before she slipped into oblivion was I know that voice.  
  
Well that's all for chapter one to the prequel to the sequel do not send flames but me love reviews. Please review or I will sic luna puu on you.  
  
BYE SAYONARA AU REVOIR HASTA LA VISTA BUH BIE AND ALL THOSE GOOD BYE THINGS BABY (Thomas o mally the ally cat) 


	2. old enimes are new friends

Rini: hi all. Welcome to the second chapter of crystal destiny revised. Just a little warning though. I will be starting college soon so the chapters might be a little slow being posted. But now to more important matters. I'd like to introduce my special guests who will do the disclaimer. Heero and his translator Duo.  
  
Heero: (pulls gun outta nowhere) Omaoe o korosu!  
  
Duo: (big grin) that's Heero's way of saying hello.  
  
Heero: hnn.  
  
Duo: Aww do we have to?  
  
Heero: hnn (gives Duo famous death glare)  
  
Duo: Right right we have a mission to complete.  
  
Heero: hnn  
  
Duo: Heero says that Unspoiled Rini dose not own (much to her disappointment) Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. So don't sue her cause if you do she will buy a relena doll and mail it to you.  
  
Rini: aww you guys I'm not that mean am I?  
  
Heero: hnn  
  
Duo: yup. You may be a babe but you got a mean streak a mile wide.  
  
Rini: (eye twitch)  
  
Duo: um I'm gonna run now. (Yelps and takes off running with Rini behind him wielding a giant mallet.)  
  
Ages:  
  
Millardo: 21  
  
Kunzite: 20  
  
Zoicite: 20  
  
Nelphlite: 20  
  
Jadeite: 20  
  
Trowa: 18  
  
Wufei: 17  
  
Duo: 16  
  
Quatre: 16  
  
Heero: 16  
  
Usagi; 16  
  
CRYSTAL DESTINY REVISED  
CHAPTER 2  
OLD ENIMEIS ARE NEW FRIENDS  
  
"Go get the prince she's coming around."  
  
Usagi could hear muffled voices all around her as she groggily opened her eyes. She rubbed her head which hurt like crazy not to mention her body felt like it had been run over with a steamroller several times. She tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back down in the large bed she was laying in. she looked up to meet a pair of brilliant green eyes. Usagi blinked once. Twice. Three times then she screamed.  
  
"Zoicite!!! Wh... WA...What are you doing here don't try anything funny I'm a lot stronger now and I have mastered the ginzuishou! Say didn't you used to be a girl? And didn't you used to be in love with Kunizite?" She began ranting.  
  
Zoicite rolled his eyes at the hysterical moon princess. "No one's going to hurt you. Least of all me. Thanks to you, I have been reborn as I was before I was taken over by the dark forces. But I have a quick question."  
  
Usagi eyed him warily "Shoot."  
  
"Well um did something happen to Ami?"  
  
Usagi face darkened with sorrow. The inners and the outers. Both groups of her friends gone. All because they tried to protect her.  
  
"Hai. She.... She and the others died not to long ago. Why do you ask?" She wispered sadly.  
  
"Because recently the others and myself have acquired the powers of the senshi that we were once in love with. Here let me show you."  
  
"But I thought you were gay and were in love with Kunzite."  
  
Zoicite sighed and rolled his eyes as he formed a harp made of ice that looked exactly like Mercury's in one of his hands. In the other he formed multiple bubbles of different shape and sizes. Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"It's like that for all of us. Nephrite can control plants and lightening, Jadeite controls fire, and Kunzite controls certain metals and even peoples emotions."  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to reply when suddenly the door to the room violently burst open.  
  
"Kaa-san!!! You're awake. Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything? What happened to you? How did you get here? Who did this to you? It was him wasn't it?" ask Millardo with the speed that only a true moon being could achieve.  
  
Usagi smiled at her son. Although through out the years their only contact had only been through their dreams it warmed her heart to know he did not hate her like he did his adoptive parents.  
  
"I'm feeling fine Millie-chan. Just a little sore." She tried to assure the frantic 21-year-old. "As for who did this... It was Mamour. He did this to me." She said darkly. In addition, she told them everything that happened starting from their trip to Crystal Tokyo to the battle with Chaos to Mamour being the only one reborn and turning violent once again.  
  
"So let me get this straight. If at any point at all you use the Ginzuishou Mamour-baka will instantly know and be transported to where you are but if you don't he will eventually find you through the mind bond?" asked Kunzite.  
  
"Hai. That's pretty much it. I'm not quite sure why the Ginzuishou brought me to this time however."  
  
"Hmmm." Nephrite looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Is something wrong Neph?" asked Jadeite.  
  
"Usagi-san's situation reminds me of a vision I received a little while ago. In my vision I saw three moons each in a different phase. There was a moon of the past or a crescent moon, a moon of the present or full moon, and a moon of the future or anew moon. Also in my vision there were two earths. One that was green and healthy looking with a slight golden glow to it. The other brown and barren with an aura of death and destruction to it. When the three moons were gathered in one place an ancient evil was reawakened inside of the dying earth. The second earth eclipsed the crescent moon causing the full moon and the new moon to crumble away. Then the vision switched to the center of the universe which lost it's shine. However later I received an alternate vision where the gold earth is protecting the crescent moon and the earth of death and decay is destroyed. However the gold earth's powers were lying dormate and had to be awakened. And finally I saw a third vision where the crescent moon flared brightly healing the earth of death and decay but then afterwards it disappeared. A short while later I found Usagi- san lying on the sidewalk nearly dead. "  
  
Usagi looked at Nephrite confusedly. "But what dose that have to do with me?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite slapped his forehead "And this is the person who defeated Chaos single-handedly" he muttered under his breath. "What he is saying Odango Atama is that you are that crescent moon, Millardo is the new moon and Endymion is the dying earth." He said in a tone that sounded very much like Rei.  
  
Instinctively Usagi stuck her tongue out and glared at the blonde 20-year- old. Jadeite retaliated by sticking his tongue out at her starting a ten minute long tongue war. The other four people in the room just sweatdropped. After another five minutes of tongue war Millardo cleared his throat.  
  
"As much as I'd love to stand here and watch you two we have work to do."  
  
Jadeite and Usagi paled at the mention of work. "What kind of work?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"Well Okaa -san is still a minor which means she is going to have to be enrolled in school. In order to do that she will need an identity, clothes, and various other things. As for her bruises Zoicite see if you can whip up something that can cover them up and heal them slowly so not to attract the attention of Endymion. Jadeite you and Kunzite are in charge of her new identity. And Nephrite fix okaa-san something to eat."  
  
As if her stomach heard him it grumbled loudly. Usagi blushed. "Um two things before you go Millie-chan how long was I out?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"And secondly. Do I have to go to school. I am your mother after all so technically you have to do what I say."  
  
Millardo chuckled. "Kaa-san you may be right but you forget I am still older than you. And technically I am your legal guardian so you have to do what I say in public. So yes you do have to go to school."  
  
Usagi laid back in the bed with a pout and a sigh as the five men left the room laughing.  
  
{Ooh just he wait. He's going to be grounded for this.} She thought with an evil smirk. 


	3. family and friends

Rini: bonjour all. Greeting from college. Sorry it took so long but it's pretty tough here. But as the song goes......  
  
Duo: I WILL SURVIVE AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE I'VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVE.....(Duo is sing to the top of his lungs while jumping around and shaking his butt in the air and dressed in drag and a big plastic purple wig.)  
  
Heero: (eye twitching madly hand slowly going for his gun. Counting down from 1000000 slowly trying to calm himself but failing miserably)  
  
Rini: Uh Shi-chan? I think you have about 5 seconds to live. No 4...3..2...1....  
  
Heero: SHINIGAMI PREPARE TO DIE. OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Duo once again flees for his life Heero madly shooting his gun at Duo head.)  
  
Rini: -.-; um I'm going to try to go save Shi-chan now so you guys um just enjoy the fic. P.S. xxSilverWingsxx and others I do intend to make this a Usagi/Heero fic unless I get enough requests for a different couple. Shi Knight I would love to hear your prank but send it to my e-mail address at aneoqueenserenity@hotmail.com instead of the review box. And for the rest of my readers I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
CHAPTER 2  
TOMODACHI TO KAZOKU  
(Friends and family)  
  
{I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him long and slowly.}  
  
Those were the words that flowed through her brain as she walked down the hall in the most hideous maroon dress that she had ever seen with her schedule in her hand toward her first class. How could anyone let alone a teenager have such horrible taste. Underneath the hideous skirt was what could only be described as miles of petticoat causing the skirt to flare out unnecessarily. Passing by a trashcan Usagi got an idea. She may not be able to do anything about the top of the hideous girls' uniform but she most certainly was going to do something about the skirt. Reaching up under the skirt she ripped the petticoat from the fabric and continued down the hall plotting of some sorta of revenge for her son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the classroom Quatre looked out the window his eyes glazed over. Beside him Duo sat throwing paper wads at Wufei who was quickly going red in the neck with anger from the boy's antics. Next to Wufei sat Heero who was typing away on his laptop trying to get rid of annoying 'love' e-mail that Relena sent him that kept popping up each time he tried to delete it. Sitting behind Duo was the ever silent Trowa taking everything in. In his mind he counted down the seconds til Wufei blew. 3..2..1. Trowa smirked he just won himself 300 bucks in today's betting.  
  
"MAXWELL I'm going to cut off that braid of yours if you don't stop hitting me with those this very instant!!!!!!!"  
  
The irate Chinese man yelled at the American. Who promptly responded with a Wu-man and the two started their hourly yelling match. The teacher, who was used to this by now, rubbed her temples and silently prayed that the new student would get here soon so that she could get the class started already. The rest of the students in the class continued to talk and carry on because they knew there was nothing that could be done to prevent this from happening everyday. Some students had even began placing bets on how long it would take Wufei to lose his temper now days. Trowa glanced worriedly at Quatre who continued to stare out the window as if nothing had happened with that same glazed look in his eyes that he had acquired a couple of days ago. Heero too also glanced at Quatre ok more like his eyes flicked toward the blonde before taking out his gun from who knows where and flipping the safety off. Immediately Duo and Wufei shut up knowing that today Heero was not in the mood. Suddenly the teacher jumped up from her desk and went to the door. Amidst all the chaos in the room no one heard the soft knock at the door. By now, everyone's attention was focused on the teacher whose red head nodded to someone outside the door. The teacher walked back to her desk followed by a small blonde girl whose hair was up in the oddest of styles. In an instant the room was filled with catcalls from all the boys and shocked whispers from the girls. For without the petticoat the skirt accented the girl's legs and waist perfectly showing off the bottom half of her figure.  
  
"Wow!! What a bijin!" Duo breathed. Never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful.  
  
"Maxwell drooling over an onna like that is dishonorable." Wufei said still turned around to where he was facing Duo.  
  
"Yeah but look at her Wu-man she's like an angle sent from heaven."  
  
Wufei grated his teeth at the braided baka longing for his kitana to threaten his most prized possession but he supposed he would just to settle for his gun instead or maybe Yui's. He smirked for the Japanese pilot still had his gun pointed at the two boys.  
  
"Hey Wu-man do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what Maxwell?"  
  
"Hii-man isn't typing on his laptop anymore."  
  
"So? That just means that he finally got rid of that dishonorable onna's mail."  
  
Duo shook his head. "No he still has 70 messages left to delete."  
  
Suddenly the gun that Hiiro had in his hand fell to the floor. Startling the two boys. Duo smirked as he followed Hiiro's gaze to the front of the classroom. Wufei too looked toward the front of the classroom to see what onna had the perfect solider practically drooling in his seat. Wufei's eyes went big as he saw what he could only describe as perfection.  
  
Duo smirked at the two appropriately dubbed women haters in their group. They both had their mouths open like a couple of fish. He then looked at Trowa to see his reaction but then shook his head. The uni-banged pilot was too concerned for Quatre to notice. And Quatre poor Quatre was still looking out the widow with that same glazed look in his eyes. Once again Duo shook his head and turned his attention back to the two previous pilots.  
  
"You know if you two keep it up you're going to flood the place." He whispered loudly.  
  
This snapped the two out of their reserve quickly. Wufei and Hiiro both turned on him with looks that promised a slow and painful death in the immediate future.  
  
"Chang-san Yui-san please refrain from killing Maxwell-san. I don't need to redo the building again this month."  
  
"Hai Sake-sensei" the two boys answered in unison but not before giving Duo one last death glare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Usa's POV  
  
I stood nervously in front of the classroom fidgeting. 95% of the male population were looking at me like fresh meat on the market. I instantly regretted tearing off that itchy petticoat that was under the skirt. For now my skirt showed off curves that I would rather remain hidden. I looked at all the students in the classroom. Well not actually at the students but more at their auras. It helps calm me to look at the different colors of the auras. While most of the auras were dull from lack of magic five of the students' auras were bright and they seemed familiar somehow. Then it dawned on me. Three of the boys had the auras of my outer senshi. And of those three one had two of their auras.  
  
I looked at the boy with the duel auras. He had amazing violet eyes and a long chestnut braid. Our eyes met and he gave me this goofy grin before whispering something to his friend who was facing him. The boy with the chestnut braid aura was a dark purple almost black color yet every now and then I could see turquoise slip through. I smiled to my self. So this boy had the auras of Saturn and Neptune. That should make an interesting personality.  
  
Next I surveyed his friend who he was talking to. Since he was turned around at the moment all I saw was that he had his hair in a very painful looking ponytail. That and he had a dark blue aura. Hmm Uranus I thought. I'll have to watch out for him he probably has a short temper just like her.  
  
Then I looked at the boy sitting behind the boy with the braid. He had a unibang I thought amusingly. Under his unibang, I could see one glittering emerald eye. Around him there was a dark green aura that radiated mystery and solitude. So, he has the aura of Pluto. It suits him. I nodded to myself.  
  
Hearing something fall to the floor I turn and looked toward the noise. My mouth fell open as I looked into the most beautiful yet deadly and cold looking eyes ever. We stared at each other unable to break the all consuming gaze that is until the braided boy said something causing both he and the (what I have now come to discover) Chinese man turn around and give him the death threat of the century. I took this time to study him a little more. His hair was a messy coffee colored brown and despite him looking thin and stringy he radiated a since of power that I had only felt once before. Inwardly I smirked. So, this was where mother sent Endymion's younger brother. No doubt to keep us away from each other.  
  
I heard Ms. Sake say something to the two boys causing to turn back to me.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` REGULAR POV  
  
"Go ahead dear and introduce yourself." Ms. Sake said in a kind voice.  
  
"Hai Sake-sensei. My name is Tuski Koneko. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Usagi said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Quatre looked up for a moment when her heard a voice that sounded familiar to him. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
[So, she really is here. But why I wonder. I thought mother had sent her to another dimension. But then again, that would explain the intense pain I felt the last couple of days. And why has she changed her name?] Quatre thought as he looked at the newest member of the class.  
  
"Ok class please make Koneko feel welcomed as this is her first time coming to a public school. Tuski-san could you please sit on the other side of Winner-san? Winner-san please raise your hand for Tuski-san." Ms Sake said before writing today's lesson on the board.  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up when she saw just who Mr. Winner was. Who would have guessed that he would be here.  
  
{Tranquility?} She thought timidly if case it wasn't him.  
  
{Hai it's me Serenity} Quatre smiled back earning glares from the entire male population in the classroom. The other g-boys noticed this and one in particular did not like it. Sitting next to Quatre Usagi practically glowed with happiness.  
  
{Nee-chan when where how? And why the name change?} Quatre asked her telepatchally.  
  
{It's a long story but I'll tell you later o.k nii-chan?}  
  
{Hey you're supposed to call me nii-san after all I am older than you.}  
  
Usagi scrunched up her nose as Quartre winked at her.  
  
{Oh no we're not starting that again.} Usagi responded.  
  
The two siblings smiled once again the tuski tornadoes were reunited and this time they both vowed they would never be separated again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Usagi flopped down on her bed tired to the bone. It had been a long day but it was worth it. Who knew that this was the dimension that her mother had sent Tranquility to. She sighed contently. This weekend she and Quatre (which he told her that he was called in this life) were going to spend together getting to know each other again. Usagi heard the front door open and close.  
  
"Kaa-san I'm home."  
  
She heard Milliardo call through out the house. Usagi grinned she was going to make him pay for making her wear that hideous dress. Putting on her scariest looking mad face she march down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Milli-chan we are going shopping this afternoon." She said slowly.  
  
Millardo turned around to see his mother absolutely livid. Slowly he started backing up until his back was pressed against the cabinets.  
  
"Uh. Wh wh why" he stuttered nervously. She may only be 16 years old but Usagi scared him when she was mad.  
  
Keeping up the pretense but laughing her butt off on the inside at Milliardo's expression Usagi held out the now bright pink uniform.  
  
"What happened to it?" Milliardo asked wincing at the color of the dress.  
  
Usagi shrugged "I accidentally bleached it. I can't go to school looking like this now can I?" she asked her face quickly turning into that of a wounded animal.  
  
Milliardo sighed knowing he was trapped. Jadeite told him this would happen if he bought the girl's uniform. But did he listen nooo. He had to go and make Jadeite buy the girls uniform anyway.  
  
"Fine kaa-san but let me call around to see if I can find you another uniform."  
  
"I already called around town. They are out of all the girls' uniforms. Sooooo I guess this means you'll just have to buy me the boy's uniform instead." Usagi said grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Why do you want the boys uniform so much anyway?" he asked her knowing he was defeated.  
  
Usagi's eyes clouded over. "Because I'm paying homage to a friend." She answered sadly.  
  
Milliardo nodded. "I'm so sorry it ended this way Kaa-san but if it's one thing you have taught me about them it's that they would not want you to be sad. They would want you to live your life to the fullest and enjoy it." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly at him. "Hai I know. That's why we're going shopping. So I hope you have a lot of money because we are going to shop til you drop."  
  
Millardo groaned. Where were those blasted generals when he needed them? 


	4. Hard lessons taught

Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen goomen nasai sumimasen for not updating on my fic. But as I explained before this chapter was lost due to a major computer virus. Anyhoo to make up for it I shall try extra hard on this fic. Arigato to all of my reviews who stayed with me through this and I dedicate this chapter to you.  
  
Usagi adjusted her hair one last time in the mirror. Nodding to herself that her odangos were in perfect order she did a mental body check to make sure that none of her fading bruises were showing. She sighed loudly as for the third time in the last 45 minutes there came a loud banging from the other side of the door.  
  
"Usa-chan are you almost done yet? I've been waiting forever!!!"  
  
Usagi opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Guess next time you'll get up earlier ne Jed-kun?" she laughed lightly as the blonde man rushed into the bathroom grumbling something that Usagi chose to ignore.  
  
Humming to herself while she went downstairs she swung by the kitchen. Giving a cheery greeting to Kunzite who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper she reached over the counter and grabbed her lunch that Nephrite made her.  
  
"It seems your in high sprits today Usagi-sama." Nephrite said with a smile.  
  
Usagi nodded her head as she slipped on her shoes by the door. "Yup. Who has time to be blue with all that's going on?" she asked airily. "By the way tell Milli-chan that I might be a little late coming home this evening. I feel like walking for some reason today. Ja ne minna-chan." She said as she breezed out the door on her way to school.  
  
Once she was far enough from the house she let her cheery façade drop. She had only been here a couple of days and she knew she should be happy but she wasn't. Well not completely. She merely put on a happy front to keep her friends happy. Just like back then. Maybe if she tried a little harder.... No! She shook her head slightly not liking the way her thoughts were turning. Instead she began to focus on her surroundings committing them to her memory. As she walked along she began humming a tune to keep the demons in her mind at bay. When she got to the schoolyard the first bell had already rung. Taking a quick glance at her schedule, (and noting that it the only class she had with her brother today) she headed for her first hour class world peace. Upon entering the classroom she waved to her brother who was already sitting down amongst the boys he was sitting with the other day. Once again donning her façade (and putting up a mental shield against her brother for she knew he was an empath) she walked over to the group of boys and sat down.  
  
"Morning Tran....er Q-Kun. Who are your friends? I don't think you introduced them the other day."  
  
Quatre smiled at his younger sister. "Morning Usa-chan. Gomen nasai for not introducing my friends. This is Duo Maxwell." He said pointing to the boy with the braid and goofy grin. "Hello babe the great shinegami at your service. I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie." He said giving her a wink.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but to roll her eyes. With a mental sweatdrop she couldn't help but to think that this boy reminded her more of V-babe than of Hotaru and Michiru.  
  
"Next we have Wufei..."  
  
"Also know as Wu-man!" Duo interrupted Quatre with a grin earning a glare from the tight pony-tailed Chinese man.  
  
"Maxwell Shi-ne!!!!" Wufei yelled unleashing his pride and joy as he promptly began chasing him around the room.  
  
Usagi was shocked and frightened at first but then sweatdropped when she noticed that the students kept chattering like this was an everyday accurance.  
  
"Do they do this everyday?" she asked her brother who gave her a weary sigh in return.  
  
"More like 100 times a day." Quatre stated rubbing his temples to stave off an upcoming headache.  
  
Usgai giggled and glanced at the two silent boys. "What about those two?"  
  
"Well the one to my right with the short brown hair is Heero Yui"  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop and grunted a response eyeing Usagi carefully. Usagi shivered under his intense gaze and got the distinct impression that he was seizing her up. After a 5 second staring match (which ended by a beeping sound on Heero's computer) Usagi let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"The boy sitting next to him with the bangs over his eye is Trowa Barton."  
  
Trowa gave a nod in Usagi's direction before turning back to what ever it is he was doing. Usagi opened her mouth to ask Quatre another question when a gunshot reverberated around the room. Quatre sighed.  
  
Usagi was just about to ask what was that when the teacher walked into the classroom. "Yui-san please refrain from shooting anymore laptops in my class. Chang-san please release Maxwell-san's braid and both of you take your seats. Since it is Thursday today's lesson will be taught by Relena Darlin-sama. And class ..." she said giving a pointed look at the 5 gundam pilots. "Please leave the class room in one piece this time. The school's budget can not afford to build a new one." With that said the teacher left the classroom and a blonde woman came in.  
  
Usagi whispered to Quatre through their mind link. { Ne Q-kin what was that all about? And who's the blonde girl? Is she the teacher?}  
  
Quatre just shook his head. {Trust me you don't want to know. And that is Relena Dorlin better known as Relena Peacecraft. Yes and no. she's more than just a teacher of world peace she is also queen of the world.}.  
  
Usagi blinked astonished. Queen of the world huh this should be interesting.  
  
Relena surveyed the classroom taking note of everyone in there. OK more like she was looking for her Heero Yui so that she could ask him to kill her later on. But first things first. "It seems that we have a new girl in the class. Miss could you please stand up and introduce yourself."  
  
Usagi complied. "I am Koneko Tskino I just transferred here. Pleasure to meet you." She said politely bowing since she had on the boy's uniform.  
  
Relena had to admit the girl had good manners. "I am Relena Dorlin. The pleasure is all mine. Um just out of curiosity why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"  
  
Usagi got a wistful look. "I'm honoring a dear friend of mine."  
  
Relena nodded in understanding however as principal/owner/student of the school she had rules to enforce. "I understand. Really I do Koneko-san but I'm afraid that girls wearing the boy's uniform is aganst the schools policy. I'm afraid that you will have to change your uniform immediately."  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Several teachers have told me that all ready. And I shall give you the same response as I gave them." Usagi then gave Relena an anime stink eye and skipped back to her seat. Well at least she tried to. But just as she was about to reach her seat a mean looking redhead stuck her foot out causing Usagi to trip and fall face first. Everyone in the classroom erupted into laughter except a select few. Usagi got to her feet and once she sat down she sank as low as she could hiding her face that was both red from embarrassment and from the fall.  
  
Relena, after calming down (she was discreetly hiding her giggles), said to the redhead. "Sara that wasn't very nice please refrain from doing that in the future or you will have detention. As for today's lesson it will be on the importance of total disarmament."  
  
Sara the red head nodded but not before shooting a nasty glare at Usagi.  
  
{Usa are you all right?} Quatre asked her telepatchally.  
  
Usagi nodded to Quatre and told him not to worry.  
  
Duo groaned. "Must she teach that topic again? We've heard it several times already."  
  
"Heard what?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"The baka onna's weak speech on complete and total disarmament. And how it would bring about world peace."  
  
Usagi frowned. "Total disarmament? But what if someone was to attack? To have no weapons would make you a sitting duck. That's like practically begging to be taken over."  
  
"Miss Koneko do you have something you wish to say to the class?" relena called out noting that she wasn't paying attention to her lecture that she worked so hard over. ( a.n. yeah right)  
  
Usagi stood up. "As a matter of fact I do not believe total peace can be achieved by total disarmament."  
  
Relena raised an eyebrow. "But to achieve peace a nation must practice peace. And one cannot practice peace if there are weapons around just waiting to be used."  
  
"That's not true. You can practice peace and yet at the same time still have weapons to defend yourself with. For without protection of some sort the nation is doomed from the start. In addition to that it is also good to have more than one type of weapon to protect a nation as a back up plan. A nation can literally be brought to its knees without adequate protection." Usagi countered. {Because I have seen it happen not once but twice} she added silently.  
  
Everyone in the classroom watched the two like a tennis match including the gundam boys. Never had anyone challenged Relena on her beliefs.  
  
"She speaks as though she has experienced it first hand." Heero noted duly.  
  
The other 4 nodded in agreement.  
  
Relena who refused to be shown up in her own classroom brought up another point. "Be that as it may what if it is the weapons that the enemy was after in the first place. If there were no weapons then there would be no reason to attack."  
  
Usagi bit her lip in a sign of worry. True most of the time the enemies that attacked were after the ginshouzo but if there were now ginshouzo would there have still been attacks? Would her senshi have died before ever getting to realize their dreams? Usagi thought for a moment more. As she formed her words carefully. For even if there were no ginshouzo the evil forces would have still attacked. Only the human race would have never stood a chance.  
  
"Yes. Weapons or no all evil wants to do is conquer everything. And what better target than a nation with no way of protecting itself. Why go for the nation that has armaments when they could more easily attack and destroy the small nation next to it with none?" usagi stared Relena in the eye from her seat. "I know that true peace can be achieved however I also know that it comes with a price. The world is not such a place where peace can be achieved in a blink of an eye. It will take much blood shed and many lives to attain it. But in the end it would be worth the pain and heartache. I'm sure many have already died to make this kingdom the peaceful place it is today but to do total disarmament is an insult to the sacrifice they made to protect this kingdom."  
  
Relena stood there speechless as the blonde haired girl took her seat. Her words held a truth in them that could not be ignored. However as a Peacecraft she had a duty to uphold and her father's dream to achieve. "That may be true and all but still the one true path to peace is one with out weapons and bloodshed. And this is the path that I chose for my kingdom."  
  
Usagi shrugged. She had nothing more to say to this girl who reminded her somuch of herself when she were younger. For there was a point in her life that she too thought that peace could be gotten with out the unnecessary deaths of others. But nolonger.  
  
The bell rung and the class slowly filed out heading to other lessons and teachers. For the most part usagi enjoyed the rest of the morning but by noon she only wanted the peace and quiet that came with solitude. She didn't relize how much she missed her friends or how much it was her fault that the evil kept returning to possess one thing. Her. Usagi decided to go out side for lunch as the noon bell rung. As she walked around the courtyard she spotted a Sakura tree that was a little bit off from the others. Just like me she thought as she approached the tree. Looking around to make sure no one spotted her for she felt like being alone she jumped into the tree and settled down on a branch. She took out her lunch and looked at it. She really wasn't hungry though her stomach growled in protest. She sat the lunch beside her. Maybe she could give it to a stray cat or something later on.  
  
"Say with your stomach growling like that do you really think its such a good idea not to eat that delicious looking lunch?" a voice asked from above.  
  
Usagi startled and nearly fell out the tree.  
  
"Woah there miss pigtails." Said the voice again as a hand reached out to help her settle.  
  
Usagi once she had her balance back glared at the person who was sitting on a branch next to her. "You cold have told me you were in here I would have found another place to go." She said taking in the stranger's appearance.  
  
He had dark gray hair the he kept tied back in a sloppy ponytail that somehow looked good on him and light blue almost lavender eyes. His left ear was pierced and had a silver hoop earring in it. Right upunder his right eye there was a small scar that somehow complimented his face. Instead of wearing the boys' uniform shirt he wore a black shirt that had dragon written in silver kanji and the uniform pants. "You're the new chick aren't ya." He said with an accent that usagi didn't recognize but thought was cute all the same.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
The boy smirked. "Kudos to your speech in class today. The last person to do something like that was well me. But that was a long time ago. By the way the name's Diamond. But all ma friends call me D. Say are ya gonna eat that?" he asked eyeing her food hungrily.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "You can have it if you want. I'm not really that hungry." However her stomach protested this quite loudly.  
  
D grinned. "Yer stomach says otherwise. Tell ya what how about we split it. You eat half and I eat the other half."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Sounds good to me. By the way my name's Koneko."  
  
D looked up from his half of the bento dish. "Kitten eh? Ya look more like a rabbit to me with yer big blue eyes rather than a kitten."  
  
"I bet you say that to all the Konekos you meet." Usagi said with a mouth full of rice.  
  
"Nope only the cute ones." D said with a wink.  
  
Usagi couldn't fight the blush that slowly spread across her nose.  
  
"Aww I made the little rabbit blush." D said laughing lightly.  
  
The two sat in the tree chatting about different things losing all track of time until they heard the bell ring signaling that lunch was over. They both jumped out of the tree and gathered their things and walked back to the building together. They then parted to go to their separate classes. For some reason D felt a strange connection to this girl. So much so that he wanted to get to know her better.  
  
"Oi neko mind if I walk ya home dis afternoon?" D called over his shoulder.  
  
Usagi turned around and smiled. "Not at all D meet you by the front gate when the bell rings."  
  
"Right on Neko. See you then." He said waving to her over his shoulder with one hand while holding the uniform jacket over his shoulder with the other.  
  
Usagi smiled as she too headed to class. {I think I'm going to like that particular reincarnation} she thought to herself.  
  
There you go another chapter done. Here's a challenge. I need a nickname for D to call Usagi. However I do not want him to call her usa-ko or chibi usa. I will also need a nick name for heero to call usagi later in the fic. And that nickname can have the word bunny in it. Also who should Duo and Wufei be paired with? Hilde and Sally maybe. One of the generals maybe? You are the public u vote counts. () also I just saw the butterfly effect for the 2 time. Awesome movie. Go out and rent it today. Lol anyhoo I'm starting to babble so once again let me apologize for not bringing this chapter sooner but cosmic forces were against me. Ja ne for now. 


	5. Plans

Rini: 0.o OMGWTFBBQ I'm not dead!

Heero: Yet.

Rini: gulps and bows deeply Gomen Nasai for the extremely long wait. I've just had a bit of trouble with this fic. I kept losing the chapters and then I lost inspiration to write on it and even now I'm writing because I haven't anything else to do. To be quiet honest I'm not sure I even want to continue this fic. Let me know what you think. Continue, scrap or rewrite.

Duo: Noooo! I'm too young and handsome to be scrapped.

Heero: Write.

Duo: Yeah what He-man said

Rini: H..hai

Chapter 5 Something's Gone Awry

Endymion cursed angrily at his lack of luck locating Usagi in the Time Stream. It was as if her entire being had been erased. But that was absurd. The universe needed Cosmos and even though he had successfully prevented Usagi from becoming Cosmos by scattering the starseeds of the inner and outer senshi there should be absolutely no reason why she should be this difficult to locate. He glared at the seemingly calm stream it's gentle gurgling mocking him. It had taken him nearly a year just to get into the time gates and now this happens. Glaring at the various images of different times that appeared before him he failed to notice that the mist that once swirled around his feet had slowly retreated back and gathered in front of the doors of time and space. Feeling the need to take his frustrations out on something Endymion drew his sword and struck the stream causing a disruptancy in it causing the images to blinkout and fade. However, something unexpected happened. The image of the stream wavered for a moment before slowly descentagrating.

"What do we have here?" he said to himself with a raised eyebrow as he watched the illusion waver for a moment more before completely disappearing altogether. What had at first been one stream had now become three separate streams with one main base. Endymion eyed each of the streams carefully. The first stream was crystal clear though rocks could clearly be seen at the bottom of it causing a slight tuberlance. The second stream was slightly murky. It too had its turbulence but seemed to be fairing just fine. The final stream was a complete enigma. It was neither murky nor clear. It also was neither calm nor turbulent however it wasn't stagnating either. In fact the waters of time moved faster in that stream than the first two put together. Endymion looked up as the final stream began to project an image. As it became clearer to reveal a blonde figure an evil smirk took over his features.

While Endymion was studying the stream the mist of the time gate that had been gathering slowly began to take on the shape of three warriors. The first warrior took on the appearance of a faceless samurai. The once gray mist that made up the samurai's body gained a reddish hue to it. The second warrior whose mist had a blue-green hue and was faceless also took on the appearance of a knight. The third warrior's appearance was a strange mixture of the two. Made from a silvery-white mist the third warrior looked like a samurai donning a knight's armor. And like the first two warriors before it; it too had no face.

Endymion smirked his back still to the three warriors. "So this must be a last ditch effort to stop me." He said unsheathing his sword and slowly turning around. "I will let nothing stand in my way of getting what is mine."

It was a glorious day Quatre thought happily as he watched his sister and Duo laugh as they were being chased by an angry Wufei spouting injustices about their game of Frisbee. Trowa had disappeared somewhere after saying he'd bring something to calm them down and Heero was…well being Heero. He smiled to himself things had gotten off to a rocky start this morning but they seem to be O.K. now.

_Flashback_

_Quatre smiled as Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa came filing into the living room. _

"_So what's this meeting all about Q-man? You interrupted my game of Immortal Combatant." Duo whined as he flopped down on the couch between Wufei and Heero._

_"Well as you know I'm supposed to have a very important guest over today so I wanted to lay down a few ground rules for her arrival. First and foremost no guns, kitanas, throwing knives or wepons of any sorts understood? She doesn't know we're Gundam pilots and I want it to stay that way." Quatre began looking at each of them sternly more specifically Heero and Wufei._

_Heero raised an eyebrow before grudgingly nodding and Wufei merely scoffed. Quatre sighed that was as close to an OK that he would get from the two most volatile pilots._

_Duo whooped "Way to go Q-man and here I was beginning to suspect you were gay. So who is she friend? Girlfriend? Lover? Wife?…"_

"_Imouto…" Quatre cut Duo off giving him a stern glare._

"_Imouto…Wait imouto!" he cried in disbelief "But I thought you were the youngest?"_

_Quatre sighed again. "It's complicated Duo but for now I want all of you to be nice to her…but not too nice." He added as an after thought with a big smile aimed at Duo_

_Duo held up his hands in surrender with a shudder. That smile was just creepy "Hey chill Q-man I get it she's off limits."_

"_So when does she arrive?" Trowa asked._

_As if right on cue there was a knock on the door. "Ah that should be her now!" Quatre exclaimed hurrying over to the door._

After that the day went pretty much smoothly…until they got to the park then all hell broke loose. What started out as a friendly game of frisbee between Usagi and Duo quickly escalated into whom could throw it the hardest and have it go the furthest. Which was fine and dandy until Wufei grumbled about the frisbee being a weak and womanly game. Of course after saying that comment Usagi accidentally missed her target who was Duo and hit Wufei in the back of the head knocking him out for a few moments. Needless to say that when the Chinese man came too and found both Usagi and Duo laughing their butts off he did the only thing any honorable Chinese man would do. He pulled out his kitana and began chasing them and yelling death threats and curses like an insane escaped convict. Which brought them to their present situation. Allah help him Quatre thought with a sweatdrop.

Duo: glares You call that a chapter?

Rini: crying I did the best I could right now between my new Psychology major and things happening and besides glares I don't see you writing anything.

Heero: I hardly call watching a marathon of Loveless things happening. Now forces to chair Start doing the next chapter.

Duo: Yeah and it better be more than 3 pages long babe or you'll have to deal with the great Shinigami once again.

Rini: rolls eyes Duo I hardly consider you a threat. Sees Heero pull out his gun Eheheh Heero on the other hand can do some damage.

Heero: smirk

Duo: grumbles What's he got that I don't got.

Rini: points to chart The death glare o doom, The gun from nowhere and finally and most importantly the green scary spandex of Dr. J!

Heero: shooting Rini in the head repeatedly Review or you will be next.


	6. Never a Goodbye

Disclaimer

Rini: Hello again to all my friends... a shot is heard and Rini falls to the ground a bullet hole just beyond her toe

Heero: evil death glare of doom Don't say it or Omae O Korosu. Just do the disclaimer and write the damn fic.

Rini: But...

Heero: intensifies evil death glare o doom If you wanted to quit you would have done so by now.

Duo: He-man's right babe. You've totally been slacking off. In fact I haven't seen this much slacking since the time He-man found out...

Another shot rings through the air as a few of Duo's hairs fall to the ground

Duo: eyes Heero nervously Anno Rini-chan the disclaimer if you would...

Rini: () Don't...shoot...don't...own...don't...sue

CRYSTAL DESTINY REVISED

NEVER A GOODBYE

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" the shrill shout rang through four pair of ears causing four pairs of eyes to wince involuntarily.

"Now Usagi-chan please calm down. You've been in school for almost half a year now, surely there is at least one classmate that would be willing to let you stay with them for a month or two while we go conduct business on the outer colonies." Kunzite explained calmly to the pacing blond.

"Yeah but...that's not the problem. Why can't I just stay here? I'm cosmos for crying out loud. I've beaten some of the biggest, baddest, nastiest things in the universe. Don't you think I can handle staying at my own son's mansion alone for a few months." Usagi protested as she crossed her arms and sat down in a huff on one of the recliners in the room.

"Of course we think you can Usagi. It's just that with Millardo and Hilde away on the preventers mission and us going on this business trip Millardo would have our heads not to mention our hides if anything were to happen to you." Nephrite supplied in a simple yet matter of fact voice.

Jedite grinned "Hey if anything think of it this way. It's not that we don't trust you...it's just that we don't trust the rest of the world. You are after all very precious commodity."

"Speaking of which..." Zoicite began looking up briefly from the laptop that was currently in his lap "Naturally we'll have to check out who you're going to be staying with. Unless of course it's Relena-san."

"No thanks...I need that about as much as I need a tooth ache." Usagi said flatly. Not that she had anything against the girl but...Relena just reminded her too much of herself in the past. And that was something she was desperately trying to forget. Usagi sighed. "There's no way out of this is there? Well then I suppose I could always stay with Di-kun..." she began but was immediately cut off by four resounding Nos. Pouting at the four generals she continued "I guess then that leaves Tran-chan..."

Kunzite raised an elegant silver eyebrow at her. "Tran-chan...as in Prince Tranquility? He's been reborn into this time line?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. I was shocked at first. Epically since He was in my class on the first day of school. Talk about coinkidinks huh. In this life time though he goes by Quatre Rababra Winner. Even so though I recognized him right away and vice versa. So I'm sure he'd be happy to take me in for a couple of months." Usagi felt a sudden chill as an eerie silence descended upon the room.

Sweatdropping she looked at each of the generals "Anno what's wrong with you guys? You act as though I've just said the most horrible name in the world."

Jedite chuckled ironically "In a way you kinda just did. You see Quatre Winner is our most ruthless business rival. Even more than that though he and Kunzite have been rivals in everything since they met. Didn't matter what it was if Quatre was good in it Kunzite had to be better. If Kunzite had one of it Quatre had to have 2 no matter what it was. Heh how ironic is it that he turns out to be the prince of the moon and Solaris as well."

Usagi looked at Kunzite who appeared to be having an internal struggle. "So then I can't stay with Q-chan either?"

Kunzite sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. "On one hand I'd prefer if you didn't..."

"Then I coul..." she began to protest.

Kunzite held up his hand to cut Usagi off. His steel gray eyes focused on her causing her to swallow nervously "On the other hand, we can't afford to have you stay here by yourself. It's just too dangerous. With Millardo part of the preventer force he's got enemies that we may not know about. Same with us. You just never know...so...until we return I suppose you can stay with Quatre. ...Are you sure you don't want to stay with Relena-san? She's really not a bad kid. And she's very well protected."

Usagi gave Kunzite a flat look at his last desperate attempt to get her to stay with Relena.

Nephrite clapped Kunzite on the back trying to reassure his silver-haired friend. "Well at least this way we won't have to worry about her staying with Diamond. If Quatre is anything like Tranquility was the poor boy won't be able to step with in a hundred feet of Usa-chan."

Kunzite sighed in conceedment. "I suppose you're right Nephrite. Usa if you will please go gather your things we'll drop you off on our way to the shuttle launch. You can call Quatre from the car and let him know the situation."

Kunzite's eye twitched as he looked at the scene before him. There stood Quatre with not one, not two but four other guys. Around them people walked headed towards their shuttles with out giving the two parties a passing glance.

Quatre smiled politely to Kunzite, Zoicite, Jedite, and Nephrite. It took all he had to keep a smug smile from forming on his lips at the quite noticeable twitch that Kunzite suddenly developed. Clearing his throat he extended his hand to Kunzite who accepted it non to gently. "Always a pleasure to see you and your associates again Kunzite."

"Likewise." Kunzite grunted in return with his own tight smile. The others could literally feel the sparks of amonicity rolling off the two in waves. "Who are they?" Kunzite asked tilting his head towards the four guys who were watching them with looks that ranged from annoyance to confusion.

With a sigh Usagi ignored the two males and walked over to where the gundam pilots were. The generals followed. Once they were out of earshot Kunzite gave Quatre a slight frown. "Look I know we don't like each other but I honestly ask you, even if you aren't Prince Tranquility, please take care of Usagi. She's so trusting and innocent and we'd hate for anything more to happen to her. Unfortunately we can no longer provide the protection she deserves."

Quatre looked at Kunzite confusion and worry shining in his pale blue-green eyes. "Why your rival though?"

At this Kunzite gave an ironic chuckle and closed his eyes. "While I trust Usagi and her judgment...I don't exactly trust the world around her. And while our judgment has been questionable in the past the others and I have learned to follow our first instinct. Things are about to get ugly. Not just for her but for this entire planet..."

"The calm before the storm..." Quatre half asked half stated clutching at his heart gently. He too could feel the brewing unrest thanks to the uchuu no kokoro.

Kunzite nodded " The others and I are needed...and may be forced to carry out orders that are not our own. So we need... no have to place her somewhere safe...and everything in my being is telling me that somewhere is with you." he then smirked. "This however, does not change things. Once what we're dealing with is over...all bets are off and you and I are rivals again."

Quatre raised an eyebrow as Kunzite motioned for the others to come along so that they could board the space shuttles.

Jedite was the first to hug Usagi. "Remember give'em hell while we're gone Usagi..." He ruffled her hair which caused her to scowl and bat his hand away and grumble about not being 5 which caused him to laugh.

Zoicite hugged her next placing what looked like a caculator in her hand. "In case you ever need help."

Usagi nodded and placed the calculator in one of her bags. Next was Nephrite who in addition to his hug gave her a plate of cookies which Usagi took with a roll of her eyes. "I want you to eat all of those Usagi. As well as anything else that Trowa-san cooks. There better be some meat on those bones when we get back." _If we ever get back_ he added silently.

"Hai Hai..." Usagi said with another roll of her eyes.

Kunzite stood in front of Usagi as the others boarded their shuttle when their flight was called. His piercing silver held her sky blue ones. No words passed between the two as he regarded the girl whom they had all become so attached to.

"This isn't good bye you know." Usagi said earning a raised eyebrow from the older man. "I think I may have an inkling about what sort of business trip this is. But I believe that I will see you guys on good terms again. So this is not good bye. Merely a see you later." She gave the oldest and final general a gentle smile.

Kunzite chuckled "Sometimes I think you're too benevolent for your own good Hime-chan."

Usagi hugged him tightly "When you've seen the things from the perspective I have...sometimes it's all you have to rely on. Trust in yourselves and each other." She let go and went over to stand with the Gundam pliots who were watching the exchange with somewhat uninterested expressions.

Kunzite nodded in their direction receving a nod in return from Quatre who had placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder. Satisfied Kunzite boarded the shuttle as the final call was being made. A look of determination crossed his face. He would survive this. They all would.

Rini: Woooooo from here on out it's smooth sailing baby. After this chapter the fic will finally begin to smooth out. I hate road blocks. Anyhoo to my faithful fanficcers it may be a while before I post anything up. I'm graduating in 2 weeks (hopefully) but then again fanfics help me relieve stress so it's bound to go either way. Anyhoo as far as this fic goes... well you'll just have to wait and see ne? I will tell you though I've got something special planned insert evil laugh here welp til next chappie peace.


End file.
